Boys These Days
by Emz0
Summary: Mikado owes Izaya for information, so Izaya being his troll/perverted self makes Mikado dress up as a girl for a day as payment. De-anon from the kinkmeme.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo. Another story! xD**

**Here's another fill of mine from the kinkmeme.**

_**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Durarara or any of the characters. I don't even own the idea for the story. Just the writing is mine. xD**_

* * *

><p>"You want me to <em>what<em>?"

The informant smirked. "I _said_ that I want you to dress up as a girl all day today as your payment."

Mikado's eye twitched. He took in a deep breath trying not to show his growing annoyance at the man sitting in front of him.

"And how would that help you in any way, Orihara-san?"

He chuckled and responded, "Why, of course it would help serve my perverted fantasies~~"

"No. I refuse." The teen stared coldly at the black-haired man.

Mikado's reaction only seemed to amuse Izaya more. He laughed louder and spun around in his chair. The raven stopped once he faced forward again and stared the boy in the eyes.

"Well, we can always make other arrangements for you to pay off your debts. After all, you do owe me, Mikado-kun."

"Like what?" He answered cautiously, watching the man's every movement.

His signature grin returned. "You can always pay me back with your body."

The high schooler's face instantly turned to a dark red shade as he stammered out, "Y-y-you can't be s-serious! I-I'm a g-g-guy, remember?"

Izaya continued to laugh, tears beginning to form at the corners of is eyes. _This human's reactions are always so interesting. He's so cold one second and completely different the next_.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Mikado-kun. I did say there was another way to pay me." He said, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand.

The boy stopped talking, blush still evident on his face. He lowered his eyes. "F-fine. But just for one day!"

The raven grinned at the boys compliance. "That's all I was asking for. If fact, I happen to have the perfect outfit for you." He stood up from his and walked over to the bedroom door. Izaya dug around in the drawers for a little before finding just what he was looking for.

He[happily] noted the color in the boy's face drain as he walked out holding a small, black tube dress.

"See, Mikado-kun? Wouldn't this look great on you~" He held it up high so the teen could see it.

"No. Not gonna happen." The boy deadpanned.

"Awww~ Why not?" Izaya lowered the dress to look Mikado in the eyes. A pout evident on his face.

"I will never wear that, no matter how much you pout. Do you have anything actually decent?"

Izaya sighed as he slowly folded up the dress and dragged his feet back into his room., where Mikado heard the shuffling of drawers again.

The student simply rolled his eyes at how dramatic his elder was. _How old is he? Nine?_

Once again, the informant reappeared in the room as cheerful as he was before the dress incident.

_Is this guy bipolar?_ He shook his head lightly. _Even if I constantly watched him, I doubt I'd ever figure out what goes on in his mind._

This time the informant had a small pile of clothing to show the high schooler. First he held up a small, white sundress, which would fall to around mid-thigh. Once Mikado had looked at it the man draped it carefully over the back of the chair. Grinning at the small nod of acceptance from the boy. Next up was a thin, pink sweater with three buttons. This also received a nod and was placed over the sundress. Then, came the accessories. He held up one at a time, a pink clip in the shape of a daisy, two black hair extensions for pig tails, a small white hand purse, and finally a pair of white flats to complete the outfit.

He had to admit that the man actually had pretty good taste in clothes. Well, besides that first dress.

Mikado looked back to the informant. "Not a bad choice. Well, for girls' clothes."

The raven smirked as he handed over the pile of clothing to the boy. Mikado grabbed them and moved to change into them, only stopping to ask where the bathroom was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you guys like this. Review if you can.^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to upload this in the first chapter also...OTL Well, now it's caught up with what's uploaded at the kinkmeme. xD**

_**Disclaimer: Back in in the first chapter if you really wanna read one. **_

* * *

><p>Once in the bathroom, he set the clothes down on the toilet seat and began to undress. The boy picked up the dress, but immediately stopped.<p>

_How does this thing go on? Do I pull it over like a shirt, or do I step into it like pants?_

After debating it briefly with himself, he decided it probably didn't matter how he put it on. He went with putting it on over his head.

_I just need to get this over with. I can't be late for my meeting with the Blue Squa-_

The boy froze when he looked in the mirror. The dress looked pretty good on him, although it showed just how girly his figure was. But the problem was when you got farther down. The dress was short enough that his boxers peaked out on the bottom. Which wouldn't have been a problem except that he chose to wear a dark blue pair today that would be obvious to anyone that looked at him.

_Maybe I can just bunch them up or something..._

Deciding to worry about it later, he picked up the sweater and carefully put it on. He then turned back to the toilet seat and picked up the next item.

A pair of pink lace panties.

_S-since when did t-those get in there?_

He placed them back on the toilet and retreated back to the mirror. Mikado stared at his reflection, again noticing the dark blue peeking out, before realizing that he had to wear the underwear.

_If someone notices that I'm a boy dressed as a girl, I'll be the labeled as a pervert. I have to go all out._

Gathering his courage up, he turned back to the toilet and slowly pulled off his boxers. Mikado flinched slightly at the cold air before reaching forward for the panties. He picked them up and, taking one more deep breath to calm himself down, put his feet through the holes and pulled them up around his waist.

_They're actually not that bad. A little constricting, but they're not much worse than wearing newly washed skinny jeans._

He picked up his dress slightly and turned around to examine the underwear.

_I don't have much of a butt, but with these panties it kind of looks like I do._

The boy stilled and dropped the dress.

_W-what am I thinking about?_

With his face flushed a dark red, he quickly slipped on the pair flats and picked up the clip and hair extensions. After realizing he had no clue how to put them in, he grabbed the purse and opened the bathroom door.

Mikado left the bathroom and returned to the main room, where he found Izaya sitting in his chair staring out the window at his beloved humans below. The informant grinned and turned to face the boy when he heard a small cough to his left.

"Put these in." The boy demanded as he held out the two hair extensions in his right palm.

If possible, the man's smile grew wider. "Ah, ah, ah, Mikado-kun~ Is that anyway to ask for something?"

"I'm dressing like this for you, therefore you should be doing anything I ask of you."

"But Mikado-kun~ Then, it wouldn't be much of a payment," The informant's eyes flickered, "Actually, you should be doing anything I ask of you."

The boy could feel a slight shiver move it's way up his spine and Izaya just laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Mikado-kun! All you need to do is ask nicer~" The informant stopped and waited for the high schooler to answer.

_I have to leave now if I want to get to the warehouse on time. I just gotta suck it up and listen to what he says_.

"Put these in, _please_." He said emphasizing the magic word, hoping that this would be enough to please the man.

The informant just stared at him as if to say _'Really? That's the best you could do?'_

Mikado clenched his fists and then relaxed, taking in a deep breath.

_Let's see how you like this, Orihara-san._

A light pink blush appeared on his cheeks and small tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He clasped his hands to his chest and looked up at the raven.

"P-please. Please help me fix my hair, Onii-san. I can't do it by myself."

Izaya burst into a fit of giggles and took the hair extensions out of the boy's hands. He turned the younger one around and carefully clipped the pigtails on so that they were even.

Once the man finally calmed down, he turned the boy again so that they were now facing each other.

"Trust me, Mikado-kun, when I say that that will get almost anyone to cater to your will," he grinned.

The boy smirked back. A smile that could easily rival the informant's own.

"Oh, I already know that, Izaya-san." His eyes flashed as if holding back something more sinister inside. The high schooler turned and walked out of the apartment.

The man left behind cackled loudly, his laugh echoing off the walls in the large room.

_Humans never fail to amuse me._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have a set update schedule, but hopefully soon. I'll post here every two parts I post on the kinkmeme cause things look shorter on here. xD<strong>

**So, yeah. Review if you can and don't be afraid to point out mistakes.^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter!:D Sorry this took**** so long to update. OTL**

_**Disclaimer: Still in the first chapter, if anyone cares.**_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Leader's coming? He's never late, he's usually early."<p>

Aoba tore his eyes off his hand to address the Blue Squares member that spoke. "Of course he's coming, he just seems to be a little late. Mikado-senpai wouldn't lie about something like that."

The Blue Square member just scratched the back of his head. "Alright Aoba, if you say so. I just don't wanna wait here forever if Leader's not gonna show up." He then retreated back into the group.

"He'll be here." Aoba said with determination, eyes lowering back down to the bandages that covered his hands. Not many things could make the teen feel this way. Nothing, but his senpai.

Aoba lightly tugged on the bandages until he was able to see what was hiding beneath. A small circular wound that had already begun healing. It was still a little wet with fresh blood, but had started to scab over again in the middle. The edge looked okay, with scar tissue already forming. He clenched his hand slightly and winced as a dull pain vibrated up his arm, reminding him of when he received the wound.

He sighed and looked back up at the group surrounding him. The blue haired teen opened his to speak, but was interrupted by a quiet knock on the warehouse door. The door slowly creaked open to reveal the silhouette of a teenage girl.

"Women don't belong here." Aoba nodded at a member on the edge, who then left the circle and walked toward the girl.

The Blue Squares member stopped in front of her. "Sorry, but we're gonna have to ask you to lea-" He stopped talking and silence fell over the warehouse. The Blue Squares member suddenly covered his nose and ran back to the group.

He came into the blue haired student's view and they were able to notice the blood streaming out of his nose. Aoba raised an eyebrow at his reaction to the girl. _Is she that cute?_

He looked back up at the girl to see that she was starting to make her way over to the group. The girl stepped into the circle and everybody realized why the Blue Squares member acted the way he did.

There stood Mikado, dressed in girls clothes, with a dark red face. The gang leader panted out breathlessly, "I-I'm sorry that I'm so l-late. I ran all the way here when I s-saw what time it w-was."

The raven took a few minutes to regain his breath while everyone just stared at him in shock. A few of the members in the back covered their faces and quickly walked out of the room. He smirked inside at the reactions, but kept his face devoid of emotions.

Aoba clenched his hand again and tried to casually cross his legs without anyone noticing the slight bulge in his pants.

"Aoba-kun? Are you alright? You look a bit... uncomfortable." Mikado let a small smirk enlighten his features while eyes flickered with amusement. The attention of the group shifted from Mikado to the smaller teen.

"O-of course, Senpai. It's just a little hot in here." He replied trying to get some of the attention off of himself.

"You're right. Maybe we should move outside then." The black haired boy gestured towards the still open door.

His face paled slightly. "A-ah no. That's really okay Senpai. Y-you don't have to worry about me."

Mikado shrugged, amused by his kohai's reactions. "Alright. Let's get this meeting started then.

"...And that concludes the meeting for today." Mikado stood up and stretched, arms over his head. "I'll see you all next time, right?"

He looked to the group, who all nod their heads quickly. The black haired student smiled. "That's good. It'd make me sad if even just one of you couldn't make it. After all, you all mean so much to me."

Their faces flush red and a few more rush out, faces covered, with a quick 'Bye Leader'.

Mikado laughed quietly. _Let's have some more fun._

His eyes scanned the remaining Blue Square members and stopped on his favorite Kohai who still sat cross-legged in his chair.

"Aoba-kun. When was the last time you changed your bandages?"

The blue haired teen was surprised by the sudden acknowledgment."Huh? Oh! Ah, last night. I didn't have time to change them before I left this morning." He looked away, refusing to meet his Senpai's gaze.

"You can't do that! It could get infected if you don't change them regularly!" He looked up after the outburst to see the raven walking over to the purse he set down earlier. "You're lucky that I happen to have some extra bandages with me!"

The Dollars' Leader bent over to grab the bag, giving everyone left in the warehouse a full view of the pink, lacy panties he had on. He smirked as he heard the doors quickly opening and closing behind him.

Mikado grabbed the bandages and stood back up, turning to face the group again. All that was left was Aoba, sitting in his chair with legs crossed tightly over one another. He sat rigid with his hands clasped in his lap.

_Crap. I'm even harder than before. Senpai's definitely going to notice._

The raven's smirk widened as a look of horror swept across his kohai's face. He made his way over slowly and stopped right in front of the younger teen.

"Aoba-kun, can I see your hand?" The sitting teen didn't budge at all, sweat sliding down his temple.

Mikado continued to grin. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to do it myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm thinking that I'm going to make the next chapter M rated. So for anyone uncomfortable with that, BE WARNED.(Don't worry, I'll post a warning again at the start of that chapter and change the actual rating of it in case anyone forgets.^^)<strong>

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and the story alerts/faves. They make me very happy!:)**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you can and don't be afraid to point out any mistakes.^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the last of this story~ Warning: Smut at the beginning of this chapter. There will be a line to let you know when it's over for anyone who doesn't want to read it.(It's not all that great anyway, I need more practice. xDD)**

_**Disclaimer: Do I really need this? xD**_

* * *

><p>Aoba's head snapped up at Mikado, who had gotten up onto his lap. "Senpai-!"<p>

The black haired teen leaned over and whispered in Aoba's ear, "It would be so much easier if you just listened to me." Mikado reached down and grabbed his kohai's hand, lightly brushing over the prominent tent in the boy's pants. The boy underneath stifled a groan that tried to escape.

He leaned back a little and began to unwrap the bandages tangled around the boy's hand. They easily slid off the injured hand and landed in a pile on the floor next to the chair.

Mikado pulled his underclassman's hand up to get a better view.

"Nee, Aoba-kun. This is healing quite nicely, but it does appear that it'll leave a scar." He pulled the hand up to his face and slowly licked over the wound.

"M-Mikado-senpai! What are y-you doing?" He gasped out, enjoying the slight stinging pain caused when saliva mixed into the part that had yet to scab over.

"I'm just disinfecting it." He replied innocently. "It needs to be clean before I can put on new bandages."

"O-oh." Aoba replied weakly, trying not to moan as his Senpai continued to 'clean' his hand.

Mikado smirked as he saw the younger boy's eyes begin to glaze over and the legs beneath him tightened.

"Relax, Aoba-kun." The elder of the two leaned in and brought their lips together. It started out slow, but gradually became more heated. Aoba shuddered as Mikado grazed his tongue and his teeth against his lips. Not asking, but demanding for entrance. The younger one quickly complied to his senpai's wishes and opened his mouth. Mikado's tongue came in teasingly slowly. Aoba flicked his tongue up in order to meet the raven's, but was pushed back as Mikado's tongue came in hard and fast.

Now, Mikado could also feel heat building in the pit of his stomach. He pulled away from the kiss and moved down to attack his kohai's neck. He bit down hard and tasted blood.

Aoba moaned loudly, saliva running down his cheek. The raven smirked and bit down again on the same spot.

"S-so good. Again, senpai!" Aoba panted out.

Mikado chuckled at his kohai's eagerness. _I didn't know he was that much of an M._

Suddenly, he ground down on the younger boy causing Aoba to close his eyes and throw his head back against the chair. Mikado didn't waste time and came down again, harder this time.

"Mmmf- Senpai-Sogoodmorefrictionahh-I-Ithink..cummin-ah-Senpai!" Aoba came fast right as Mikado felt a similar tightening in his lower abdomen as he came too. He lowered his head onto the boy's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm and waited for his breathing to return to normal.

* * *

><p>The elder one slowly raised himself off of his kohai and stood up, catching Aoba's attention.<p>

_Tsk. Well, the dress should be able to hide the mess I made. At least, until I reach Izaya's place._

"Aoba-kun, it's getting dark. I think it's about time we go." Mikado slowly walked over to pick up his purse and then went to the door. He turned around slightly, "Good night, see you at school tomorrow." Mikado pushed the door open and stepped outside.

Aoba still sat in the chair looking at the door his sempai just walked out of.

_What exactly just happened?_

_xx_

Mikado finally reached his destination. He stepped up, but before he could knock the door flew open. "Mikado-kun! I've missed you~"

"Hello Orihara-san." Mikado said, pushing past the informant and walking uninvited into the room.

"How cold!" Izaya pouted and closed the door.

The younger boy was now in the living room picking up his clothes that were nicely folded on the table in the middle.

"So Mikado-kun, I heard that you had some fun tonight~" Izaya draped himself over the boy's shoulders from behind, "Why don't you let me help you get out of these dirty clothes so that we can have some fun of our own~"

The high schooler easily pulled himself out of Izaya's arms. "I think I can change by myself." The boy left for the bathroom without looking back.

"Not fair! Why does that little brat get to have all the fun?" Izaya pouted again, hearing the bathroom door shut with a loud bang. He walked over to his desk and sat down. The raven leaned back in his chair, waiting for the computer to turn on.

Well, at least I got something out of this.

The informant smirked and opened his newest folder. Pictures of Mikado flooded the screen.

_Mikado-kun, you really should stop being so cute. Someday it's going to come back and get you. _

The raven laughed and shut down his computer, hearing the bathroom door open back up and footsteps come softly down the hall.

_Sooner than you might think._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that everyone following this story enjoyed it. I certainly loved writing it.:) Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves, they mean a lot to me! <strong>


End file.
